


Fedo 命歌（一个陌生人眼中的亚瑟）

by DonComa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonComa/pseuds/DonComa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个陌生人眼中的亚瑟，梗来自all英吧暑期征文，内容受到@Spade_黑桃_启发 XD<br/>诗人亚瑟设定，文风略压抑，BE<br/>非常欢迎留言！作者挺好勾搭的快来啊！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fedo 命歌（一个陌生人眼中的亚瑟）

有的时候，我会忘记他是在这个世界上存在过的。

他给我讲他16岁的时候，在伊顿读书，随着他父母到印度。他走夜路，看见一个女人，瘦弱畸形，皮肤青紫，倚闾着身子，靠在水烟馆门前；他太久没见女人，那天又抽了点水烟，大约连视线都是模糊的，直接在路边强奸了她；昏黄的灯光下，他看见她皮肤上是图腾一般的纹身，覆盖满了那松散枯黄的死皮。那女人的脸已经年逾五十老到麻木，那纹身却是魔咒，看了一遍就再不会忘。他对着那具躯体哭了出来，后来他道，那一刻他觉得他灵魂快从肉体跑光了，快得他自己都能听见那声音；他疯狂地翻滚抓挠，想在自己的肉体上留下点什么，即使是血肉模糊的疤痕也好，他没老，他不想死。

我就这么听着他说，一边抽两口烟，道，你老了，你也没死；那时候你还天真，没料到二十年后的世事无常，可事实上，你拦不住枪炮，挡不住战机，绝望到来的时候，你被逼到墙角，瑟瑟发抖，奄奄一息。

说的都好听。  
他自嘲式的哼了口气，说，人啊，你活一生，等待着死亡，你死一刻，却感受不到。疯狂的想要生存的，只有死过的人，因为他们怕死，更怕活着。

他确实没有在世界上存在过；那具名叫亚瑟·柯克兰的肉体，生而为他灵魂的坟墓。

 

我认识他的时候，是1912年，他21岁，我16岁。  
在认识他之前，我就对他的鼎鼎大名早有耳闻，尤其是他和他那在印度总督府工作的父母的决裂，在文人的圈子里是一段佳话。那时候的文人，多少带着一点反社会感，似乎这种和上层的挑衅，给了他们一种另类的满足。然而，若是真正出身低下的人，也不见得能获得他们的认可，毕竟他那伊顿毕业的招牌，在很多人看来，还是说得过去的。  
我偏偏没那么幸运。  
我的诞生完全就是个荒谬的时代产物。我父亲是英国人（或者法国人，奥地利人也有可能），母亲是越南人，13岁的我爬上贩运烟草的船逃难一样来到伦敦，连英语都说不顺。托人关系我来到了间地下酒馆打杂工，在那里，我认识了一个叫克里弗的人，在这间酒馆里弹西班牙吉他。他曾经是个葡萄牙水手，去过越南，在那里学会了弹葫芒琴，写过几首小调。可惜的是他的琴后来坏在了海上，他也不懂得越南人的手艺，就一直只剩一个琴箱烂在家里。我听闻后，把他的琴要了来，回家连夜凭记忆修好了那琴，又送还给他。他不知道怎么答谢，我就给他说，让他弹弹他写的那几首小调给我听。  
时间太久了，忘了词儿了。  
那你就随便给我填几个词儿唱呗，或者没词儿也行。  
他点了点头，把左手扶在琴颈，右手拨动琴弦，左手在把手上一紧一松，音律就从独弦上流淌开来。最初是缓慢地，渐渐加快，起伏激昂，然而每个音结尾时的余音都悲伤缠绵，我听着听着，竟然流下泪来。  
一曲终了，他笑笑，问，想到什么了？  
我说，你要不要我给你填词？  
他说，当年也有一个人为这首歌流下过泪，听完后便跟着曲调谱出了词，只可惜现在已经没人记得那时的他了，也没人记得那词儿了。  
那个人就是亚瑟。

亚瑟·柯克兰。  
后来他形容他那时候的日子，以卖养嫖，以贩养吸。我第一次见他的时候却没意识到这么多。那天伦敦意外地下了很大的雪，天地间安静的可怕，我躲在酒馆的角落擦着烟灰，突然门口的铃铛响起来。还没等我走上前相迎，一个金发的矮个子英国人就撞了进来，全身倚靠在吧台上，压低了已经沙哑如磨砂的嗓子对我暗吼，苦艾酒，印度水烟，土豆片，纸和笔。  
先生，您快要晕倒了，需要一杯白水吗…?  
快点！他猛然抬起头，大吼，我付的起！  
我被惊吓地愣在了那里，不止因为那愠怒的语气，他用那对眼睛盯着我，让我下意识地全身发颤。那是一对怎样的眼睛啊！晦暗、红肿、布满血丝，如同被布上一层阴云一样的烟绿色。然而，有什么东西在那烟绿色深处，一些孤独，一些悲伤，一些寂寥，一些对这个世界的大爱，还有数不清的恨和冷漠。  
他说罢便真的晕倒在了吧台边上，手脚却仍然轻微地抽搐着，我把他抬到沙发，发现这具身体意外得轻。他睡着的样子很安宁，那对眼中的戾气消失殆尽，在冬日白茫茫的天地照耀间，好像柔弱的如同天使一般。  
好像死了一样。

他醒来的时候，天已经黑了。大雪后的天空被地上的灯光照成了粉红色，他攥紧了风衣，斜靠在沙发上，望着窗外，一语不发。窗窗户外层还结着水滴，从里向外看路灯是一片斑驳的盈黄光斑。  
先生？  
哦。你还在啊。  
客人没走，我们不能打烊…  
好吧。他打断了我，道，我现在走了也是死，继续呆着也是死。倒不如你让我在这店里呆一夜，我给你讲讲我的故事。  
可是，先生…  
我是亚瑟·柯克兰。

我噤了声。  
我不少听过这名字。自从克里弗告诉我之后，我便对这名字稍有留心，而事实上，关于他流言蜚语确实不少。那时候，酒馆中几乎每个人都会唱《惊梦》《伊比利亚女人》和《死咒》，而这三首曲子中有两首都是他填的词，其中《惊梦》是他最有名的那首。那天是伊顿的开学典礼，可他爬上教堂钟楼一边大声念着这首诗一边把身上的衣服往下扔，蓝袍子砸了校长一脸。那天以后，他便被伊顿退了学，在众人面前销声匿迹。有人说他是被他父母带去了印度，因为两年后他再回来的时候，他已经染上了严重的烟瘾，而且开始沉迷于苦艾酒。  
然而，我面前的这个男人，却因为憔悴虚弱看不出年龄，尤其是他的眼中，是远超他那年轻阅历的悲伤。  
他吸了口气，说，这具肉体已经被时代砍得斑驳陆离，这个灵魂已经被岁月磨得千疮百孔。  
他说，我就是这个国家，我就是这个时代，我就是这群愚蠢迷茫的人。  
他说，我想寻死，因为我正在死亡。  
他说，可是上帝啊，从未向这个迷途的羔羊敞开怀抱啊。  
他说…  
我静静的听，听他那诗一样的语言，听他那沙哑却又清冷的烟嗓，听他那颤颤巍巍的灵魂。他就这样一直说着，说累了就歇会，然后再继续说。说他的家族，说他的父母，说他的学校，说印度那块土地，说烟酒和毒品，说那些他写出来的文字。然而，说到这里，他却是无力的。  
他说，我的文字要伴着我一起死了，我却不甘啊。  
我不甘啊。  
他沉默了，靠在窗上，睡了。  
我不知如何安慰，过去摸了摸他的头发，因为在雪中赶路的原因还湿着，却不如看上去那么僵硬狰狞，反而柔软的好像泛着金光。我想了想，坐在他对面，看着他，也睡了。

那就是我和他的第一次见面。第二天我醒来的时候，他已经不在了。  
后来想想，他从头至尾，都没有看见过我的脸，也不需要认识我这个人。他不爱谁，也不怕谁，他只不过需要一个听众，让他不那么孤独而已。  
他要这番天才又有何用。  
然而我却被打开了好奇心。我去找克里弗，问他亚瑟是个什么人。他想了想，说，时光无法倒流，死人不能复生，有些事情，过去了，就过去了。  
我说我不懂。  
不懂也没关系。迟早，岁月会逼着你懂得的。  
不过如果你真的特别想要知道，你去问这个人吧。他递给我一张名片，上面写着一个西班牙名字。  
伊莎贝拉·费尔南迪丝。

伊莎贝拉，这也不是个寻常名字。  
但她不是个诗人，甚至不是个文人。她是个歌者，游历于欧洲的舞娘。  
我也曾经听人们谈起过她，热情的伊比利亚好姑娘，有一副清亮不失霸气的嗓子，让吟游诗人的小调在这酒馆被人人传唱。大约在两年前，她消失在了人们的视野中，那时候她依然年轻，有人说她回到了西班牙，也有人说她去了美国，总之人们还是那么爱聊起她，就像是在缅怀自己的一段时光。  
没人知道她在哪里，更没人知道，她，又怎么会和那个名为亚瑟·柯克兰的怪胎扯上关系。  
包括我。  
所以，在我准备敲开面前这扇门之前，我心中的疑惑和怀疑，远远大于期望。  
叮铃。  
开门的，果然不是她。  
嗨，欢迎，欢迎！  
先生，您是…?  
安东尼奥，安东尼奥·费尔南迪斯，一个出版商。  
请问…?  
你找伊莎贝拉？  
…是的。  
那你大概是等不到她了。来吧，进来吧。

要说亚瑟啊。安东尼奥缓缓道。他是个好孩子。  
什么意思？  
我已经两年没听过他的消息了。这两年间，他大概也不一定能写出来什么东西。他消耗的太快了，也衰老的太快了，而他的身体赶不上灵魂衰老的速度，所以他也只能在生死边缘苟延残喘。克里弗说，亚瑟是跟着伊莎贝拉一起死的；我却觉得，伊莎贝拉是因为亚瑟而死的。  
伊莎贝拉…死了？  
这并不是个讨喜的故事，最起码它的结局不是。最开始的时候，大概三四年前吧，是伊莎贝拉要拉着我见亚瑟一面。那时候他刚刚从印度回来，走在街上都不会直眼看人，他用那绿的发灰的眼睛盯着我了足足两分钟，然后转身面向了伊莎贝拉。那一刻，我大概就明白，他找到了他的缪斯，伊莎贝拉也遇见了她的死神。…孩子，听你说话的口音，你是哪里人？  
我…从越南来。  
越南？  
远东…  
啊。  
说实在，亚瑟也是出生在远东的，他父母都在印度总督府工作。自从他在伊顿闹出事儿来，他父母就把他接去了印度，想到他到那边困难重重，大概也会老实不少。然而他们没想到的是，那伊顿出来的高贵灵魂配了一副肮脏之极的肉体，亚瑟在印度混的如鱼得水，也把家产败了个空，他父母以死相逼让他戒烟戒酒，他一跺脚踏上了回不列颠的船；那时他全身上下的家当，只有一根钢笔、一罐墨水和一个牛皮纸账本，本子上记账的部分空空如也，却密密麻麻地写满了他那些梦呓一般的文字。  
他回伦敦的时候…  
他那年17岁。不过他15岁就挺出名的了，在他闹出那事情之前，他就是伊顿学生宿舍的霸王，有一次集体斗殴轮奸被抓着现行，他愣是用那残忍诅咒般的诗词堵死了把校长的嘴巴。然而，十五岁的他绝对想不到，他十七岁再踏上这片土地，是在这番落魄的情况下。他近乎绝望地拿着那本牛皮纸账本坐在酒吧吧台前，喝着酒抽着烟等死，就在这时候，他认识了克里弗和伊莎贝拉，而这两个人，让他成为了那个时代最出名的人物。  
就是他们把亚瑟的诗歌传遍了大街小巷？  
是这样的。但是不止；他们，让亚瑟迷上了自残。

告别了安东尼奥之后，我几乎是逃一样的回到了酒馆。  
很多事情是我所不能理解的：比如爱，比如恨，比如自由，比如束缚，比如那一首首顽劣嚣张的文字，比如那一道道血泪刻下的誓言。  
我不能理解亚瑟为何看着克里弗形同陌路，克里弗为何看着伊莎贝拉烧尽成灰，伊莎贝拉为何看着亚瑟泯灭消亡。  
明明他们只要伸出手拉彼此一把，就可以拯救这个时代。  
安东尼奥说，我没能阻止亚瑟，没能阻止克里弗，没能阻止伊莎贝拉，因为他们从一开始，就注定灭亡。  
他们，就是这个时代本身。

我踏进酒馆的时候，却被面前的景色一颤。  
克里弗坐在吧台的圆凳子旁边，专注地弹着他的西班牙吉他，那是他最喜欢的一首《伊比利亚女人》，也是曾经在酒馆里最流行的三首歌之一。我当时就听出，这首歌应该就是那三首歌中，唯一一首不是亚瑟填词的了，这首歌异常欢快，如同金光沐浴全身，连它的唱词都夹杂着轻快的西班牙语，其中还有几句俏皮话。而今天，我终于知道，给这首歌填词的人，就是伊莎贝拉。  
而他旁边坐着的，是亚瑟。  
克里弗对我笑，说，嗨，你来了啊。  
我回来看店，先生。  
你年纪不大，却要为此早出晚归，真是不易。  
我没回他，却盯着看他身边的亚瑟。他全身蜷缩成一团，靠在吧台上，左手驾着一根水烟枪吞云吐雾，瘦弱的肩膀被裹在羊毛呢毯子里，脆弱的好像一碰就会碎掉一样。  
亚瑟…

照安东尼奥的话说，亚瑟的耳朵，在他19岁的时候就聋了。  
那年，伊莎贝拉去世，他自己一刀捅烂了自己的耳朵。克里弗看见的时候，他满脸满手是血，惊慌无助地看着前方，手脚抽搐，刀锋颤抖。克里弗走上前去，看清了刀口，却长舒了一口气；还好他只是捅烂了耳朵，没去寻死，已经是万幸了。  
像是追随，又像是赎罪，他依然为他弹吉他，给他唱歌，让他靠在他身上，喉咙里像猫一样不满地咕噜咕噜。  
他这么做的时候，好像伊莎贝拉还在世一样，又好像，世界上从未存在过伊莎贝拉这个女人。

亚瑟。  
他抽烟又贩毒，他卖身也嫖妓，他爱男人又爱女人，到头来他只爱他自己。  
因为他爱的伊莎贝拉，已经死了。  
因为他再不去爱他自己，他自己也要死了。

然而，先于他死的，竟然是克里弗。

那天是克里弗的葬礼，我也受邀前去，在那里，我看见了安东尼奥，看见了亚瑟，他一身黑衣，如同从冥界而来，前来人间欢迎自己的同伴。  
他在葬礼上没做出什么出格的事情，正如所有前来参加葬礼的人一样，他礼貌地道别，礼貌地敬礼，礼貌地退下，把他的朋友交给上帝。然而，却在最后棺材入土的时候，他整个人猛然跪倒在棺材旁边，大声哭着，吟出来了那首《死咒》。他哭着哭着，便不知道是为谁哭了，变为了渐渐哽咽，到后来，就整个人跪在棺材前，喃喃着一句句诗词。那是他所写的最后一首诗，献给伊莎贝拉的，后来被克里弗谱成了曲；这也是唯一一首他没听过克里弗唱的诗，因为在克里弗唱出来的时候，他的双耳已经聋了。  
他不知道克里弗在这首曲里，倾注了多少悲伤，如今，克里弗也不知道他在这棺材前的一跪，承载了多少绝望。  
他握紧自己的双手，抓破自己的皮肤，然而他那一跪，好像跪给了生死，跪给了命运，跪给了时代，又好像，只是跪给他自己这凡夫俗子。  
他还能活多久？

后来，安东尼奥给我补全了这个故事。  
伊莎贝拉并不是什么超凡脱俗的女人，她不过是个带着伊比利亚的阳光的歌者。然而她不普通。她是亚瑟唯一的听众，和唯一的爱人。  
她和亚瑟似乎能产生一种奇妙的反应，所有经由他们手出来的作品，都是那样的触及灵魂。这种反应是很难描述的，安东尼奥说，亚瑟只会为她笑，为她哭，为让她开心写出那些欢快的句子，为她付出一切。  
即使他并没有那么多可以送给她的。他的天才不够用的时候，他就拿把刀子，割开手臂，划出一个个字母；他看着那些刀口，失心疯般的笑，似乎这些伤疤隔破了肉体，才能放出他的灵魂。  
他被爱情搞垮了身心，而他忘记了，伊莎贝拉并不像他那样，一个平凡歌者的身躯，是承受不住他那天才的。

伊莎贝拉死于梅毒，克里弗也一样。  
其实亚瑟一直都知道，那是他在印度染上的，只不过作为一个携带者的他，有时候会忘记了，自己是有病的。  
而伊莎贝拉也忘记了，他是有病的；唯一记住的是克里弗，他却放不下。  
安东尼奥说，他从未见过克里弗这样执着的男人，他等亚瑟等了一辈子，把他自己能献的都献出去了，然而这有什么用呢？亚瑟对伊莎贝拉的爱是没有原因的，正如诗人的灵感来无影去无踪一般，他再怎么看得清那爱情中的一点一滴，也挽不回那个昔日的诗人。可是克里弗不懂啊，他不懂那具已经失去穆斯的空壳，，用他凡人的才华是填不满的，最后他倒进去的，全都会原封不动地再流出来，  
只留下一个千疮百孔的亚瑟。

我再看见亚瑟的时候，是我自己去找他的。  
他用刀子在自己的胳膊上一道道的划，好像下一秒那刀子口就会移上他自己的脖颈，他用钢笔沾着划出的血水，在牛皮纸上，一遍遍写着那首《死咒》。  
如同我第一次看见他那样，我坐在了他的对面，拿了一张牛皮纸和一根钢笔，同样写着他的另一首诗。  
《惊梦》。

这首诗，在当年，是比《伊比利亚女人》和《死咒》更为流行的。  
人们爱这诗中的痛苦，却更爱这诗中的疯狂。  
在一切尘埃落定以后，一切都将被人们口口相传，包括当年那微不足道的悲伤。

他抬起了眼，看见了我。  
他似乎并没有认出我，却在我眼中看见了同样的东西。  
我们，都只是孤独而已。

 

从他15岁开始，他花了两年在印度酝酿，花了两年在伦敦燃烧，又花了两年在这时代凋零。  
从我15岁开始，我渡船来到伦敦，而在我的16岁，我遇见了亚瑟。  
然而，我们的生命，都不止这两年。

他收起来笔和牛皮纸，起身，离开。  
他想了想，又转过身来，把那笔和牛皮纸放下，笑了。  
那是自从我见到他之后，第一次看见他的笑容。  
但那笑容并不美。

后来，听酒馆的人说，他去了非洲，又做起了倒卖军火的生意，一战的时候，他也算是发了一笔。  
后来，听酒馆的人说，他从此再不写诗，换上一副圆滑憨厚的形象，倒也八面玲珑。  
后来，听酒馆的人说，之前和他断绝关系的父母也终于和他和好，伊顿还收到了他的一大笔捐款，他活了半辈子，也终于算是长大了。

这些都不过是谣言。  
他并没有封笔，也没有发财，更别提过像先人屈尊，想都别想。  
或者说，对于外人来说，他确实过着如同酒馆的那些人所说的好日子，只不过，他再不想说。  
我和上了信纸，口中默念着他的诗，想到。

后来，我便在这个伦敦的酒馆呆了一辈子，接触各种各样的人，听各种各样的事儿，却再也没见过一个亚瑟。  
这话也不全对；从某种意义上说，我和亚瑟并没有断绝联系。几乎每月，他都会寄信来这个酒馆，而我，是唯一能看见他的信件的人。  
我起初是惊讶的，后来，看着他写信的语气，我便明白了。  
他想要写信给伊莎贝拉，写信给克里弗，却寄给了这个酒馆；因为，他只想寄信给自己的过去。  
大概在他21岁那年，他就已经死了，那个叫亚瑟·柯克兰的天才就已经死了。  
伊莎贝拉，克里弗，亚瑟。他们都已经死了。  
他活下去，只是因为，他，最终不过是一个凡人。

有的时候，拿着信纸，我会怀疑，这封信并不出自人类之手。  
正如有的时候，我会怀疑，伊莎贝拉、克里弗、亚瑟，他们都从未在这个世界上存在过。  
而前二者是幸运的，他们用自己凡人的身躯，埋葬了一个不属于他们的天才的灵魂。  
然而。  
后来，亚瑟他也上了一战的战场，他写下了一些关于战场的文字，关于战争，关于绝望，关于生死浩劫。他写道，他年轻的时候，没料到二十年后的世事无常，可事实上，区区人类，拦不住枪炮，挡不住战机，绝望到来的时候，人只能被逼到墙角，瑟瑟发抖，奄奄一息。  
我笑。  
这份绝望，和二十年前他跪倒在克里弗棺材前的绝望，哪个更甚？  
我无奈。  
他错，错在他没在他灵魂死掉的时候顺带埋葬曾经的时光，然而他对了，对在他活了下去。  
可是，这种活着，却背叛了伊莎贝拉、背叛了克里弗、背叛了亚瑟·柯克兰啊。

他，只好写信，也只能写信。因为，除了那段回忆，再无比他更孤独的存在了。

 

他再见到我的时候，瘸了一只腿，瞎了一只眼，年迈疲惫，仍然双耳失聪。  
那年，他仅仅41岁，依然坐在了当年那个靠窗的位子上，似乎想当年寻找听众一样，等待着我坐到对面。  
他说，说得都好听。  
他说，我只是疯狂的想要生存下去。  
他说，疯狂的想要生存的，只有死过的人，因为他们怕死，更怕活着。

我想起了那年，那夜，那三人。  
我恍然，哭了出来。  
我拿出克里弗留下的那把琴，再次弹出了那熟悉的旋律，如痴如醉。  
我再没填词，因为我早已发现，这首歌的旋律，和《惊梦》是那样巧合的搭配。  
一切，不过是惊梦一场。  
一切，都本不该发生。

时代啊，你为什么不惩罚这些愚蠢的人民，偏偏要折磨这些痛苦的天才？  
上帝，你为何要让他诞生于这个世界啊?  
亚瑟·柯克兰。  
你是可怜，还是可悲？


End file.
